daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragdoll
Wendy First and foremost you are: *A people person. Unlike other cat souls, you're very tolerant with everyone, from little kids to older adults, and can adapt yourself to fit any social situation. You can sit and have tea with your grandma with proper table manners, or you can roughhouse with your younger siblings or cousins. *You love pleasing the crowd, maybe a little too much. *Charming and charismatic, people love you back because you're always the first to give them a big smile or make eye contact. *You look for the best in everyone, but perhaps sometimes you naively assume that everyone is as nice as you are. *You love attention, being talked to, held, cuddled, kissed, or touched by others; you've never been afraid to give a big hug when it's needed, nor do you shy away from physical affection. *Perhaps because of this trait you also tend to play the class clown *While you're remarkably laid-back, you're also very energetic--you love keeping yourself busy doing something that stimulates either the mind (if you're more 'scholarly') or body (if you're more athletic. *You love chit-chatting, but use your words to maximize your impact, in an uncomfortable situation you'll quietly and politely let someone know when something is bothering you, and you're never obnoxiously loud or aggressive. *Growing up, you learned to deal with a lot of issues on your own and now take them one day at a time, as they come. *You don't complain; you know everything is transient and the problem will resolve itself soon enough, but you're patient enough to wait it out. *A lot of problems aren't actually important enough for you to worry over, so you just let them be *You're fiercely loyal to your friends and will never abandon them *You want to be involved in everything that's going on around you *Maybe you give up too easily on things you don't think you can do *You're always calm, but never cold. *You enjoy the simple things in life and hardly worry about all the other mysteries of the universe; you're accepting of things as they come *Unlike many feline souls, you don't really have a 'best friend' or someone you hold in high regard above all others; you truly love and get along with everyone. *You hate being alone. *In a strange or alien environment, you need to be with someone else who knows the place, or you'll get yourself in big trouble. *There's the outer you that everyone sees and knows and loves, as well as the inner you whom your closer friends have discovered to be quirky and fun. *You go to great lengths (but never extreme) to get what you want. *You usually end up getting what you want. *There are times when you're more sensitive and times when you couldn't care less People Might Think... *Because you're tolerant and placid, you're a wimp--this is not the case. You certainly are capable of defending yourself when pushed to your limit. *You might be called out on on being oblivious to what's surrounding you, or for being insensitive *There may have been some outrageous and false rumors concerning you in the past *You're too clingy *You're an attention-whore *You're on the nosy side *At a glance, people might think you are as cool and aloof as a lot of other feline souls. They are quickly disillusioned. Category:Author:Wendy Category:Family:Felidae Category:Class:Mammalia